Hoy me Caso
by Hopeson8
Summary: One-Shot. Videl reflexiona momentos antes de su boda sobre la vida que le espera con Gohan.


_**Hoy me Caso**_

 _ **Hola amigos! Esta vez les traigo un corto de GohanxVidel. Me vino la inspiración y decidí escribir este one-shot sobre el momento previo a la boda de estos personajes, Videl reflexiona sobre el gran paso que dará y sobre cómo será su vida siendo parte de la gran familia saiyayin.**_

 _ **Según Dragon Ball Súper pasa 1 año para que Gohan y Videl ya estén casados y esperando su bebé, así que supuse que no pasaría mucho después de la batalla contra Majing Buu para que se casaran. Espero que les guste n.n**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _Ella se despertó contemplando un largo rato el techo de su habitación, pensando sobre su vida, pensando sobre su familia, su madre, pensando sobre Gohan y la familia de éste; en especial, sobre la familia Son. Recién había comprendido que el chico que ella amaba era mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre, el padre del muchacho provenía de una raza poderosa de guerreros alienígena que se había extinto hace casi 40 años, a ella no le importaba, ese no era impedimento para su relación, al contrario, le causaba una gran curiosidad saber todos los secretos que escondían los saiyayin y su relación con los poderosos seres del universo, además si en el futuro ella y Gohan tenían hijos, significaría que serían muy fuertes, nada era más emocionante que eso…. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la joven al recordar que hace solo 10 meses ella estaba convencida de que su papá era el hombre más fuerte del mundo; en poco tiempo, su realidad había dado un giro inesperado trayéndole a su vida un grandioso misterio como lo es la raza saiyayin._

 _Colocando una mano en su barbilla comenzó a hacer recuento de todo: la esposa de Krillin era un androide brutalmente poderoso, Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han era los guerreros terrícolas más fuertes el mundo, el que llamaban maestro Roshi no era un simple anciano decrépito, sino una leyenda en la historia de los torneos de artes marciales; Bulma era la genio detrás de toda la tecnología que usaban los saiyayins, Picoro y Dendé eran los dioses de la tierra, Goten y Trunks eran los niños más poderosos del universo, Milk era la esposa del saiyayin más fuerte y posiblemente era la mujer más fuerte del mundo y luego estaban Goku, Vegeta y Gohan… los guerreros saiyayin más temibles del universo; su fuerza era incomparable y sus técnicas únicas y de otra dimensión… era casi imposible que existieran seres así, pero de alguna forma era verdad, y ahora ella, una simple chica se casaría con uno de los guerreros más fuertes que además era un genio._

 _Estaba claro que su padre Míster Satán le daba su completa bendición, después de todos, la única condición que la restringía se había evaporado desde el momento que conoció al Gran Saiyaman en aquella misión del autobús secuestrado._

 _Videl hizo una mueca mordiendo su labio, preocupada por el porvenir… Estaba segura que amaba a Gohan, pero, ahora tendría una vida como la de Bulma o como la de la señora Milk, y el problema era, que ella no era genio multimillonaria o una guerrera que era temida por cualquiera que estaba consciente de su fuerza; ella era una simple mujer!_

 _Al pensar en esto, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos pensando que no era digna de formar parte de la familia saiyayin, sería ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar cualquier problema? Podría ser tan útil para Gohan como su suegra lo es para su esposo o como Bulma lo es para Vegeta?_

 _La ojiazul estaba comenzando a angustiarse, cómo enfrentaría a sus amigos? Qué les diría a todos cuando preguntaran acerca de la familia de su esposo? Ella lo había acompañado en todas las misiones bajo el nombre de El Gran Saiyaman 2, pero jamás llegaría al nivel de los saiyayin, no era más que una terrícola. Aún recordaba aquella pelea contra un gran moustro y sobre el muchacho extraño que se había encariñado con Trunks, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Tapion; también recordó a aquel saiyayin al que llamaban Broly, ella intentó pelear contra él pero no pudo ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño, en ese momento, Gohan llegó a su rescate…. Él estaba allí para protegerla. La mujer frunció al pensar que era la damisela en aprietos; antes de conocerlo estaba segura de su fuerza, pero ahora había todo un mundo de misterios allá afuera de los que Videl no se podría imaginar._

" _Videl eres fuerte"….-La imagen de Gohan sonriéndole tiernamente apareció en los pensamientos de la mujer quien sonrió sonrojada al escucharlo decirle esas palabras en su mente; ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, es por eso que no podía darse por vencida! Sería lo que un saiyayin necesita de su esposa; después de todo, Gohan la hacía sentirse poderosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa….-"Sí! Lo haré!"…-se dijo en su cabeza…-"Seré la mejor esposa del mundo"…-Gritó decidida en su mente._

 _La mujer se levantó de la cama, miró un rato hacia la ventana, y suspiró profundo sintiendo el aroma del fresco día en el que ella formaría parte de la familia Son, luego volteó para encontrarse con aquello que usaría en el momento en el que cambiaría su vida despreocupada por una llena de aventuras al lado del hombre que ella había escogido…._

 _-Videl! Estás lista?...-Preguntó entusiasmada la señora Son al entrar en la habitación de la mujer. La observó de pies a cabeza y contuvo sus lágrimas al mirar a la chica con aquel vestido blanco._

 _Videl tomó el ramo de flores miró hacia la salida de su habitación y con una mirada decidida exclamó ante su suegra…._

 _-Lo estoy! Hoy me casaré!..._

…

 _ **Y el resto de la historia ya la conocen :3**_

 _ **Me gusta mucho esta pareja porque es la única que muestra un noviazgo en todo Dragon Ball Z, y me gusta más desde que empezó Dragon Ball Súper :"D son tan kawaii!**_

 _ **En fin, algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado n.n si no han visitado mis otras historias les recomiendo que lo hagan :3 hasta la próxima lectores! Bye :* :* ;) ;)**_


End file.
